nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarven defender
Description: (PRESTIGE CLASS) The defender is a sponsored champion of dwarven cause, a dwarven aristocrat, a dwarven deity or the dwarven way of life. As the name might imply, this character is a skilled combatant trained in the arts of defense. A line of dwarven defenders is a far better defense than a 10-foot-thick wall of stones, and much more dangerous. Hit die: d12 Proficiencies: simple and martial weapons, all armor, shields Skill points: 2 + int modifier Skills: concentration, craft armor, craft trap, craft weapon, discipline, heal, listen, lore, parry, spot Unavailable feats: brew potion, craft wand, curse song, divine might, divine shield, extra music, extra turning, lingering song, quicken spell, scribe scroll, spell focus, weapon specialization These general feats cannot be selected when taking a level of dwarven defender. Primary saving throw(s): fortitude, will Base attack bonus: +1/level Requirements To qualify as a dwarven defender, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: '''Alignment: any lawful Base attack bonus: +7 Feats: dodge, toughness Race: dwarf Level Progression Tip: Becoming a dwarven defender *A dwarven fighter can become a very powerful dwarven defender. *To gain the dodge prerequisite that the dwarven defender requires, a character will need a dexterity of 13 or higher. Epic dwarven defender The epic dwarven defender has become the very definition of immovable object. He is a stalwart warrior that can stand against virtually any foe imaginable. Hit die: d12 Skill points: 2 + int modifier Bonus feats: The epic dwarven defender gains a bonus feat every four levels. In other words, at levels 14, 18, 22, 26, and 30. Epic bonus feats: armor skin, devastating critical, epic damage reduction, epic energy resistance, epic prowess, epic toughness, epic weapon focus, overwhelming critical, perfect health, two-weapon fighting Unavailable epic feats: automatic quicken spell, automatic silent spell, automatic still spell, bane of enemies, construct shape, dragon shape, epic spell penetration, epic spell: dragon knight, epic spell: epic mage armor, epic spell: epic warding, epic spell: greater ruin, epic spell: hellball, epic spell: mummy dust, epic weapon specialization, great smiting, improved ki strike 4, improved ki strike 5, improved sneak attack, improved spell resistance, improved stunning fist, lasting inspiration, mighty rage, outsider shape, planar turning, terrifying rage, thundering rage, undead shape These general epic feats cannot be selected when taking a level of dwarven defender. Epic dwarven defender level progression Special Defensive stance: An additional use per day is gained for every two levels past 9th. Damage reduction: The damage reduction increases by 3 points for every four levels above 10th. Notes *Requires Hordes of the Underdark. *Patch 1.67 altered the way personal space works for player characters. This has the effect of allowing other players or NPCs to move past a player character in doorways and other tight locations so long as there is a minimum of walkable space available. A Dwarven Defender in Defensive Stance could previously "plug" a door or other choke point significantly wider than himself. As of this patch, this is no longer possible. Category:Prestige classes Category:Classes